A Lifetime Together
by Saturn Stars
Summary: Tidus is back in Yuna's life, in her arms a the beach. Will she be able to spend a life with him adventuring as they please? Can they fix the own barrier between them on the way. I have updated and refirbushed this story. Please old fans, read again.
1. Glimmer of Hope

_The story of two lovers re-united… Yuna and Tidus A Lifetime Together_

**Chapter one: Glimmer of Hope**

"We did it!" An excited, perky, bubbly, bright, blonde called out after jumping up and down with glee. But this usually perky young girl had a perfectly reasonable reason to be perky this time around, for this was day was something to be proud of.

Yuna heard Rikku, but couldn't let go of the feeling that was grasping her tight. The feeling of two lovers who had such a sad yet strong story, it still lived within her.

"Lenne and Shuyin really love each other don't they...?" Yuna couldn't help but mumble under her breath; she had to admit that seeing them together only brought back painful memories and fears that she might never experience a lifetime with the one she truly loved most, or even ever get to see his beautiful face one more time.

"You're thinking about him again..." Rikku said her head dropping a little. "Yunie, you have to let him go, you got the whole of Spira wanting to land one with you, I'm sure Tidus is happy where-ever he is! Don't you think he would want you to be happy too?" Rikku said shaking her head in annoyance. Rikku only wanted the very best for Yuna she really did, but it would break the Al Bhed's heart to see her forget the face of the man she loved most.

"But I can only be truly happy with him… I don't want anyone else I just want…" Yuna could see she was letting out too much of her emotions and all she ever did was trouble everyone else with her emotions so she simply sighed not finishing her sentence. She didn't want to be that girl anymore. All her travels with Rikku and Paine only were for him after all, never for herself. She would let it go.

"I'm sorry, something bad happened in your past Yuna, but you know we both have to let our past go." Paine smile wisely placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Yuna looked up trying to look happy in able to not worry her cherished friends. Because Paine was right, she had to get on with her life someday. But Yuna was living her life, she was having a hell of a time in the Gullwings, and to look on the bright side they had just saved the world… again but the only difference is you aren't here this time… Yuna thought to herself.

"I know, we actually beat Vegnagun!" Yuna said gleefully, pausing as she felt a strange vibe. "But now another adventure unfolds… and this is getting back, where are we?" Yuna panicked as she saw the world start to change around her, then fade, then once again come back into focus. Yuna's head spun as the world around her changed when finally the soft delicate scenery of the farplane started to come into view. Yuna noticed the farplane start to come into view.

"What's happening?" Rikku called out crawling herself into a ball as everything started to come into focus.

"Be on your guard!" Paine called drawing her sword. She knew very well the traps they had encountered before and she wasn't about to let her guard down anytime soon.

Slowly the images around them, all came into view and Yuna could definitely make out were she was yep! Yuna thought we are back in the farplane why can't I just get this place out of my head!

Yuna couldn't say that the farplane wasn't beautiful but to her it was a place full of sadness ever since the day, she had heard him whistle…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard that familiar sound she longed to hear everyday once again! Yes him again she heard him whistle! She looked up to see if she could see him any where, but she wasn't greeted by any image of him, only by loneliness sadness and emptiness, she felt her eyes start to sting and shook her head violently determined to hold her tears in. Why must I always do this to myself! She thought I lead myself to believe he will be coming back, when there is the slightest glimmer of hope, only to be disappointed even further.

"Yuna...!" Paine called out in shock as she saw pyreflies start to merge into a small figure dancing with light behind Yuna.

Yuna turned around, with Paine's worried warning to see someone standing in front of her; she smiled as she realized who it was. A fayth, just who she wanted to see, another reminder of all her loss.

"Thank you Yuna you saved Spira once again we are most grateful to you." The Fayth thanked Yuna feeling in awe as he glanced up at the beautiful figure that had help put their dreaming to an end.

"You're very welcome." Yuna replied trying not to think about the one she had lost, seeing the fayth had always reminded her of him.

Yuna looked up in shock as she was broken from her small conversation with the fayth; once again she had heard his whistle and her heart just sank, what was happening? Must she always be lifted higher with each sound of him to once again be taken even lower than before every time she realized she had gotten her hopes up!

"You heard it didn't you?" The fayth's voice cut through the silence as Yuna saw a smirk appear on his face.

"Huh?" was all Yuna could respond with, she was a bit confused to what the fayth was referring to as she had always been the only one to hear the young mans whistle.

"Do you want to see him? Do you want to walk the earth together again?" The fayth asked suddenly, watching the reaction he got from Yuna.

Yuna almost cried at the sound of the statement, she didn't know whether she should let it go, or if she should once again be able to jump into those arms she oh so long to be held in, because no matter what there was always the chance that he would leave her again alone in a world, empty without him. Yuna blurted the answer she couldn't hold back any longer!

"Oh please yes!"

"Of course we can't promise anything but we will do our best!" The fayth whispered reassuringly.

Yuna felt her heart once again sink but she nodded gratefully.

Back in Spira Nooj, Gippal and Baralai had all asked Yuna to join them as they made their speech to Spira. But Yuna disagreed politely; it was time for her to go home! All giddy and happy that she was about to return to Besaid she turned around and gave Paine and Rikku a high five. She felt blessed that she had friends all around her smiling brightly, no worries on their shoulders. That freedom had come with the eternal calm and Yuna appreciated the Leaders understanding of her wanting to return home after a tiring and heartbreaking journey. The three men understood and proceeded to the celebration. The leaders gave their courageous speech on life and friends, not forgetting to thank lady for saving Spira once again, which everyone knew was Yuna. The airship rose in the air and brother yelled out some stupid lines which made the whole crowd cheer. Yuna waved to the people and sat on the deck with Rikku and Paine her most trusted friends.

"Did we really have to leave like that? Just think of the party we'll be missing out on." Rikku giggled on top of the airship wondering why Paine and Yuna and ever convinced her to lose out on the party.

"Don't you think we party enough?" Paine retorted smiling superiorly at Rikku who sighed and rolled her eyes, but Yuna could see a hint of a true warm friendly smile forming on Paine's beautiful face Rikku must have earned respect points.

Yuna giggled at the two, Paine had grown so much more on this journey opening herself up to both herself and Rikku. Somehow Yuna felt proud to own her trust.

Yuna couldn't ignore the feeling inside of her such excitement and happiness and she motioned to brother to go faster and higher as they sped across the ocean to return to Besaid!

**Saturn Stars**

**Visit me! creativitybubbles . blogspot . com**

Writers Note: This story was originally on here before with 52 chapters and 450 reviews. Coming back here two years later and reading this work. I was appalled. I deleted the whole thing and am totally re-doing the story. Anyone who has read this before. I encourage to follow it again because it will be completely different. I have more chapters ready, let me know if you like it and I will post more.


	2. Reunion

_Are you real… Yuna and Tidus a Lifetime together_

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

First there was this wide ever stretching line. There could have been a point on it somewhere, one to two, to three. That wasn't important. The line stretched on forever, and there was an eternal calm. This place was serene, it was his new home. One by one he could make out new lines, they were blurry at first. Within his mind he started to see them more clearly, and more frequently. With every line he passed, a little more warmth grew inside. He didn't hate how it was before, a reassuring lack of either warmth or cold, but this warmth, he liked it. Somehow it felt familiar.

He didn't know if his eyes were open or not. But that didn't matter here anyway. Untill the lines all flew inside. He didn't now where inside was, he wasn't even aware of his form. But surely, he could move again, remembering the every so memorable fingers, and toes. For the first time in little did he know, he smiled again.

Where was he? Heaven? Where was Yuna?

_SIN._

_NO._

_She was alive, and he was dead because of it._

He smiled again. He started to open. He wasn't cold anymore, he wanted to embrace this warmth, he didn't know where it was coming from. Perhaps it was from above.

_Which was above?_

He didn't need to think about it for much longer, his tired limbs grew stronger and a new found light blinded him. He was in the ocean! He understood now. He understood that he wasn't meant to swim towards the sun. Slowly but surely he made his way up, never allowing his confusion to take over his body's desire for survival.

He swam up to the surface of the water and shook the tiny droplets of water off his gorgeous blonde hair. It was shining brightly from the rays of sunlight, and it stung.

He felt time freeze as he let his current location sink in.

_Heaven._

_No, I've been here before._

But he didn't know, heaven could have taken the form of Besaid.

_Besaid?_

Why was in he in Besaid. His eyes settled somewhere amongst the crowd, they were too far away and they hadn't noticed him yet. Who were they waiting for?. He didn't know who was who. All he remembered was Yuna, he needed to see her and then everything would make sense. He put his hands up to his mouth and whistled. No reply came, which was a certain fact. His disillusioned mind didn't know what to do next, why was he here? _Was Yuna still alive? How was she? Was she maybe living somewhere else?_ He shook his wet hair off, he was alive and breathing, he needed to figure out how that happened before he started thinking of his friend Yuna.

Giving a sigh of relief he fell flat on his back and let the water surround him, and he relaxed without a second thought, still thinking of Yuna. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku. They were all he knew in this world now, they were all he had left and he needed to find them.

Suddenly he heard a great sound behind him in the distance; he turned and was greeted by an unfamiliar airship. Thanks to Cid "airship" wasn't completely uncommon to him, however he did know that they were rare, and he had only ever seen Cid's. No doubt the Al'Bhead would have a lot more up there sleeves if they had time to put one together uninterrupted from their bitter and harsh invasion.

_I wonder who that is. Did Cid get a new airship? _His thoughts were soon broken as the airship started to land on the water splashing him and almost running him over in the process. When he gathered his composure he regretted the chuckle he had aimed at in and stared up in awe. He recovered from the close call to see the air ship door open and a woman emerge.

She had already seen him, and he wasn't prepared. When he saw her running towards him he knew instantly. Yuna had found him, and Yuna was the reason he was here.

_No! It can't be_ he thought as she ran up and jumped into his embrace. It was warm. He could feel that he had made her the happiest person alive. He didn't know what to say to her, for a moment he hoped he wouldn't shatter into a dream again.

"Are you real?" Yuna asked him to afraid to hear the answer to the question.

"I think so"

Yuna started to feel his chest beat soundly below her and stared up at him smiling

"Do I pass?" Tidus asked with hope, wanting to pass the young woman's test, and Yuna just nodded her head with great satisfaction.

"Your back"

"I am back, I'm home." He said has he pulled her in for another hug. Wanting desperately for her to tell him all the things she had encountered in his disappearance… how long had he been gone?

"Welcome home." She said as she put her arms around his waist "Yes, home."

They stayed there for a few seconds enjoying each others touch as, Rikku and Paine giggled over near the airship. Paine didn't know whether to feel happy for Yuna or overly disgusted at the jelly he could turn her into.

"So that's the famous Tidus." Paine chuckled. "Not what I expected, but I guess he will do." She laughed; Paine never knew Yuna was into those types of men and sighed, he looked like a jock from high school who was incredibly stupid, dumb and clumsy, yet got all the girls he wanted and could melt your heart with one grin from his handsome face, Paine sighed again, so he was good-looking but he was going to have to prove himself to the young warrior if he wanted to keep Yuna in his arms and not get a sword shoved somewhere where the sun don't shine.

"He sure is they have been through so much together, I know exactly how they both feel, she misses him so much don't blame her he is a great guy! I missed him too!" Rikku giggled.

"Is that so?" Paine smiled watching the two friends give each other a warm embrace.

Tidus let his head run with questions and tried to grab a hold of them one by one. He needed to slow down or he wasn't going to remember all these questions.

"Hey get a room you two!"

_Well he certainly couldn't remember now…_

Tidus looked up over to the beach to see it was swarmed with villagers all cheering at the sight. His eyes scanned quickly for the man he knew the voice belonged to.

"Wassup!" He heard Wakka yell swiping his hands through the air. Tidus grinned, instantly pulling Yuna closer to him. This beach, these people, the sun, he had never felt so lucky to be alive. Remembering how amusing those times had been, he couldn't wait to talk about even more with Wakka.

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?!" Tidus replied, playfulness glowing through his voice.

He felt Yuna tighten her grip on him as he said that and watched everyone as they laughed at Tidus' remark. His eyes also glazed over the dumbfounded look on Wakka's face, earning himself some more boosted ego. He couldn't help but let the flow occur however, and his eyes then trailing over to Lulu nearby who didn't look one bit interested in the friendly exchange of insults between the two boys, maybe that was because she only seemed concerned with the child she was rocking gently.

"She had a baby? Who's the father?" Tidus laughed looking shocked and quite scared, he didn't want to have Lulu as a mother that wasfor sure… she had scared him many times but eventually revealed her soft side to him when Tidus had taken a place in her heart.

"Wakka." Yuna giggled knowing that it could be a complete shock for Tidus to take in the first time. "His name is Vidina." Yuna added as she let her hand loosen around his waist a little more.

"Wakka a father…? Really? So I was right! Lulu and Wakka did get together!" Tidus said proudly.

"Huh?" Yuna said looking up at him, her eyes widening with amusement hoping to hear some sort of story just so she could hear her friend speak once again.

"Oh nothing! I guess I just really have missed a lot." Tidus laughed

"You sure have." Yuna replied

"Hiya"

When Tidus heard someone call out he turned around to see a young girl no other than Rikku jumping up and down on the airship, with a little less clothing, terribly different hairstyle, and all grown up. He beamed as he saw his little Rikku turning into the woman she so wanted to be. And as for the clothes, he shrugged to himself, it was hot out in her dessert after all. She would have grown up that way.

Tidus pulled Yuna's hand and motioned to her to run to the beach with him. He was overcome with the excitement of it all, all the change, everything he had left behind. At the start he was in the lead, but after a few seconds Yuna was dragging him behind totally shocked and breathless he shouted.

"You know you have changed!"

"Well you have missed a few things!" Yuna smiled while running further ahead. She felt the wind in her hair and noticed a change. She felt strong and ethereal. Running alongside of the wind and a boy whom had only been a dream. She hoped that him returning wasn't the source of her power. She knew deep down somewhere that she had found the strength at her inner core beforehand.

"Tell me everything." He blurted out behind her. She understood his confused manner, and excited tone. She felt so similar to him right now, that she knew the only way to realease her burst of energy was to run like her life depended on it back to the beach. That's why she felt glad when she arrived back in front of everyone else breathless. With no air, she couldn't show everyone just how excited she was. Something that could have been quite embarrassing, she wanted to take off all her clothes and go dancing with Rikku. But that wouldn't have gone down to well.

"Hey how ya going there Bruddah? How did you manage to come back and grace us with your presence?" Wakka rolled his eyes patting his son on the hair as he laid his eyes upon Tidus. Yuna could see the curious expression Wakka had, it was innocent. However, when her eyes grace Lulu's face she understood immediately that Lulu was suspicious.

"I don't have a clue myself." Tidus chuckled. He didn't really remember much, and half of his experience he had been completely zone out for. The last thing he wanted to do was to try and put all those lines, and feelings into words.

Tidus turned his head sharply at the sound of Paine and Rikku sloshing their way through the water to get to the rest of the group. Rikku didn't look to happy, she looked jealous like she was missing out on too much of the conversation already.

"Tidus, it's good to see you!" Rikku squealed.

"Rikku, is that really you? God…" He laughed as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Uh-yup it sure is me, and this here is Paine, she is a member of the Gullwings." She said pushing Paine forward to meet Tidus. Tidus instantly glanced over at Yuna giving her one of those '_What the hell is the Gullwings look'. _He didn't have the slightest idea why Yuna would have any idea about Rikku and her foolish running abouts, but something told him that she did.

"She has been traveling with us to collect spheres." Yuna replied to his inquisitive question proudly as she looked down at her boots observing a lace that had unraveled in her violent run through the water.

"It's nice to meet you." Paine said nodding towards Tidus.

"Hey it's nice to meet you too!" Tidus practically belted in her face, holding out his hand to Paine ready to shake. He wasn't too surprised when she simply smirked with the corner of her mouth and nodded at him instead. He wasn't even offended. Paine was going to be someone he'd have to work hard to earn respect for.

"Don't mind her; she isn't exactly the affectionate type." Rikku said over Tidus' shoulder as if whispering even though Paine had disappeared.

"Umm Spheres? I'm confused… what are you collecting spheres for Yuna? Will anyone tell me? Yuna… Wakka? Come on! No-one is telling me anything!" Tidus pouted as he waited for a reply.

"Ask her, she is the one who disappeared to go look for you ya? She caused quite a fuss" Wakka said pointing to Yuna.

"We were worried." Lulu said calmly while rocking Vidina in her arms. Yuna slumped. She was a bit annoyed this impossible conversation had erupted on the beach. There was no change in answering anything properly there.

Most of the people on the beach had gone now anyway, leaving just the old bunch of friends to talk. Which most of them were grateful for except Rikku, who just wanted to go to the party at Besaid even if she knew it would be kind lame.

"Okay? Tell me about your expedition to find spheres?" Tidus said poking Yuna in the arm playfully.

"It's called sphere hunting, Tidus... lets talk about it tonight we have heaps of time right?" Yuna gave a hesitant glance towards Tidus. Was he going to disappear again?

Tidus nodded as he looked at her with the utmost awe she had changed, grown more beautiful with each passing day he could barley keep eyes away from her, all he wanted to do was be with her, and now he wished everyone else would disappear but he knew he would receive his moment with Yuna and he would fight for one tonight.

**Saturn Stars**

**creativitybubbles. blogspot . com**


	3. Arising Tension

_Will he disappear…?... Yuna and Tidus a Lifetime Together_

**Chapter Three: Arising Tension**

The night was clear, with many of the stars shining brightly in the sky. Yes, of course it was rare for Besaid nights ever to be anything other than, well , perfect.

The celebration was just what she'd needed; to give herself to think. She watched as some children chased a ball down the hill, shouting in annoyance as they watched it disappear into some shrubbery. They were determined to get it back however, and a small girl got down on all her fours in an attempt to chase it.

She knew why was here with everyone celebrating their ordeal in overcoming Vegnagun. She knew that they were all grateful. But she didn't know why _he _was here. She stole a glance over at Tidus who was laughing painfully loud at one of Rikku's stories. She rubbed her eyes and felt herself zoning in and out of the conversation. She couldn't stop thinking that he was disappearing right before her eyes again.

People were dancing and singing, having a great time. Most of them were happy and felt blessed to see Yuna safe as well as meeting the legendary Guardian Tidus, who had brought more than protection to the pilgrimage, but love, strength and hope. The story, (if not a little exaggerated), of what he had done for Yuna was known well through-out Spira and Yuna didn't have a clue how.

"Okay so let me get this straight Kimahri found a sphere with me in it and you became a sphere hunter so you could find clues to my whereabouts?" Tidus inquired, scratching his head with a little confusion. Why would he be in a sphere? He shrugged and tried to hide his bafflement, especially in front of Lulu whom he had heard asking Wakka if Tidus was "slow" once.

"Yeah I sort of kidnapped Yunie to say it in simpler terms, but she was just being pushed around anyway. She was being asked to marry some important person every day, just moping around Besaid trying to hold her breath better, although she did have a pretty good Record! I knew she would want to come looking for you so… we went looking for you, and we found more spheres with some-one who looked and sounded like you in them, but it wasn't you all along." Rikku said pouting "Yunie was disappointed at first." Rikku giggled

Lulu stood up after changing Vidina's nappy. Wakka followed her. "We'll be heading off now ya? You get some good sleep tonight guys." Lulu had nodded towards Yuna and headed off, Wakka following behind her.

The rest of the crowd shouted out there goodbyes, waving at the family. However Tidus was too curious hold his question in much longer.

"Who was it?" Tidus asked slightly taken aback by the story. He was trying to absorb all this information while trying not to hurt his head at the same time. But he could see before that Wakka and Lulu weren't too familiar on the story either. Of course they had known about the sphere, but they seemed intrigued to hear other parts of the story.

"A man, his name Shuyin, with a similar story to ours, in a way I guess." Yuna sighed, she was lucky she had zoned back in at the right time to answer that one.

"Hmmm all too much, right Tidus? I'm gunna head off now Rikku you coming?" Paine asked, pulling her hair to inform her somehow the two should be left alone. Paine had noticed Wakka's attempt to give Yuna and Tidus some space. Although she was intrigued with old parts of the story about Tidus, Yuna and her pilgrimage. She knew it was best to talk about all that at a later date.

"Ah no?" Rikku said quite annoyed. "I wanna talk with Tidus more!" She replied pouting and grabbing onto his strong muscular arm. Paine pulled up to her ear and whispered to her. She was shocked at the girl's thickness.

"_Can't you see they want time together Rikku_?" Paine said into Rikku's ear, after receiving no reaction she sighed in annoyance "_ALONE_!"

"Right yes!" Rikku said shouting out. "I know that thing we had to do Paine! I get it lets go." Rikku said jumping up trying to cover her blushing. Yuna knew what was going on, and actually tried to throw a pleading look at Paine. She didn't want to be left alone with him, he barely knew her anymore, and she really barely knew him to begin with.

"Alright Rikku enough lets go!" Paine grabbed Rikku by the arm and disappeared into the distance finally giving the two some space.

Tidus wished he knew what Yuna was thinking, as he watched her gazing into nowhere. He started to feel so attached to her, somehow this time she had saved him, and he felt like she was the only connection he had to this place. But it was a strong connection.

"So Yuna? Wanna come for a walk with me?" He asked nervously. "You know I want to remember Besaid?" He watched her smile awkwardly, and suddenly regretted asking her.

"Sure." Yuna replied. "I guess there is a lot you need to know" Yuna took his hand softly and took a step over the campfire logs. She quickly dropped his hand afterward due to embarrassment. She could feel the tension building between them and desperately wanted to know where she stood with him. But it didn't matter for now. She could revert back to the last time she was him, when he was her guardian.

"Follow me."

They walked across the beach slowly. Yuna giggled as the strong breeze encouraged her half-skirt to blow way up over her face.

"Woah there!" Tidus shouted with a grin as he gently tried to pry the skirt from Yuna's face. However the wind was so strong it just flipped right back over her shoulder as soon as he managed to take it from her face.

Yuna blushed. "Lucky I have shorts on underneath that." Tidus looked at her with amusement before they both cracked up with laughter.

"Wanna sit here?" Tidus asked her.

Yuna paused for a moment, contemplating. "No I think I have a better place." She took his hand again and began running for the cliff. Tidus watched as she started to match her feet in the grooves and climb up over the small cliff. He followed suit with enthusiasm.

"So who asked to marry you anyway?" Tidus asked with harsh intakes of breath as he pushed his leg up over the top. Yuna took his hand and helped him before rushing off to climb down over the other side.

"No-one important." She replied. "I never even met him."

Tidus twisted his head to the side as he watched her steady herself, sitting down on the crates in the little nook. "Touche" He replied. He jumped down, deciding it would be faster and landed in the sand in front of her.

"Tidus!" She yelled, pulling her hands up to her chest. "You frightened me!"

He shrugged and took a seat next to her. Looking at where they had ended up. Somewhere beautiful. They were at the little hidden area at the beach; it was a place where Yuna had always come to escape.

Yuna sat on the crates that had a blanket over them; she had made it when she was young so whenever she wanted to think she could come here. Surprisingly she didn't think anyone else knew about this special spot, it was all her own and now she was letting him come to the place. She paused for a moment to think. Well she was sure some of the children had to know about it.

"You know this is my secret spot." She giggled. "I have never showed it to anyone before, but I guess it's good I can actually show you something." There was a pause as Yuna looked up at him timidly. She didn't know if he was offended by the comment or not, and turned her head away.

"I'm flattered." He replied after releasing his breath.

There was more silence as they gently watched the waves. She was wondering how there could even be any silence. She had so much to tell him. Tidus was naturally a curious kind of guy; she had thought he would want to know so much as well. She broke the silence.

"Tidus, I have had a rough past two years, rough, but fun and I have changed you know?" She said looking up at him, concerned with the notion that he may or may not like who she had become. She really hoped so. "So many tears and memories, I'm glad you're here." She really was glad, and she didn't know what else to say. But even though something was alive in her again, something else was dead. She didn't have any idea where to go from here. She had spent two years of her life looking for him. Now he was here, it wasn't how she'd pictured it. Not only did she not really know what to think of him, she didn't know what to say to him either. Yuna worried about what she was going to do with her life from this point on. What did she have left to do when there was no-one to find anymore.

"You're still Yuna to me." He said looking at her; he saw the hurt in her eyes. "God, I mean that in a good way! Heaven knows you're the high summoner." He said playfully punching her arm. "And as for the tears I'm sorry I wasn't here to wipe them. I guess sometimes you have been through hell and back… you were always strong." He sighed, "I'm just a little lost with lack of information." He said placing his hand on hers.

"Hell… God… Heaven…" Yuna said suddenly putting her hands on her chin thoughtfully. Tidus stared at her a little confused to what she was getting at. "You always say those words; I am not familiar with these things." Yuna said staring at him inquisitively. She turned her thoughtful eyes to the ocean.

"You know how you have… I mean you have Yevon? Well God is like your Yevon well it was back in Zanarkand anyway… when you're angry or in shock we might say it, like you in Spira say Yevon! We aren't supposed to say the Lord's name in vain, oh the Lord is the another word for our God… but anyway we aren't supposed to, but everyone does anyway… but I never followed this religion stuff anyway." Tidus smiled patting Yuna on the head.

"We aren't supposed to either, but everyone did, even me." Yuna giggled her expression softening a little as she looked up into his bright blue eyes gazing out over the ocean. She dropped her hands a little as if realising something… it hadn't really hit her, he was back. She kept thinking she was in some kind of dream while knowing perfectly well she was in reality.

"Hell and Heaven… well… you know how you have the farplane for the Spirits to go? Do you have a place where the bad Spirits go like a place of torture ruled by the devil or… do you know what the devil is?" Tidus asked, amused that was talking about this kind of stuff with Yuna.

"No… There is only Yevon and of course we don't have a bad place for the Spirits when they die they go to the Farplane and are at peace." Yuna said with an expression of mock horror on her face.

"Well there was back in Zanarkand. Hell is underground. It's a place of fiery torture, and heaven is like your farplane only much better… but unlike you we couldn't visit these so called places, because it's probably all a load of crap." Tidus laughed. "But now you get the deal with everything?" Tidus said mesmerized by her beauty as the moonlight illuminated her face.

"It would be nice to see heaven…" Yuna trailed off watching the sand blow lightly in the breeze. "But hell just sounds awful; I think only a human could come up with something as terrible as that. It must be a load of 'crap'." She replied, meekly quoting him.

Tidus took Yuna's hand and drew her closer to himself. "No Yuna, your right. There couldn't be a place as terrible like that when there are people like you in the world." Tidus smiled gently at her. "A young girl who was willing to give her life for people she didn't even know." Tidus held her hand tightly. Yuna blushed a complete shade of red and snapped her hand away. She looked up at the sky with a happy smile on her face, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"So are you going to tell me what's been going on while I have been away?" Tidus asked making his jump off the airship seem nothing more than a little vacation, and that made Yuna upset… it definitely was not a vacation for Yuna all she could think about was the tears and heartache Tidus had caused her in her his so calls time 'Away'

Tidus noticed Yuna sigh, she looked terribly sad and he wanted to take away all her pain, why was he making her so sad? He felt ashamed of himself for ever getting too close to her, for making her vulnerable to pain when he left. Wasn't he supposed to be her guardian?

"Well there was a sphere like I said, I so longed for it to be you so… I went on a journey to find you! I became a sphere hunter, and I am really enjoying it! However along the way I found many things but none of them were you." Yuna dropped her head and stared at the floor. But he was here now, right? She didn't have a clue how long he would stay here blessing her with his presence and she didn't want to find out.

"Right it was that Shuyin guy right?" Tidus said a little worried. "So Yuna tell me did you and Shuyin find him?" He gulped as he asked that, quite afraid of the answer he would receive from Yuna. Yuna just burst into hysterical laughter holding her sides with pain from her loud giggles. Was she mocking him? He wondered.

"HAHA." She laughed and looked up at Tidus smiling. "Oh Yevon no!" She said "Do you know what you just asked? You asked if I was with a shadow! Shuyin was a shadow, ok? He a thousand years ago trying to save the one he loved most Lenne, Lenne was inside of me for some reason to do with my dressphere, it was what she used to wear 1000 years ago." Yuna sighed, softening up her amused tone she continued, "So we decided to help her get her true feelings across to Shuyin, so he could rest in peace, and we could save Spira. He went quite mad and tried to destroy the whole of Spira, it was truly a drama." Yuna said wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes. She knew the matter wasn't trivial. But now that he was here, it really did appear so.

Suddenly as she said that Tidus started to notice what she was wearing. Her hair was different. Were those guns? A total change from the covered up conservative Yuna he used to know. But if she was going to journey and do these dangerous things she had been talking about all night then she would of have to free up a little.

He felt sad to see her so different, realizing that he had missed so much of her life, now he felt that he was not even a part of it, how did she even want to include him in her life now? How did he want to be included? He knew that he was very important to Yuna on the pilgrimage; their friendship had blossomed so quickly like a spring flower blooming into something beautiful. He had soon realised that she had leaned on him for strength and support in the time. She'd always needed his laughter and company and most of all just his friendship. There was a time there were it was good together, friends, happiness, laughter, story telling, but sometimes he caught himself thinking of her a little more, and sometimes he caught that look of sheer longing in Yuna's eyes for that brief second after laughter. Two people with so much love and respect for each other whether friends or not were destined to be something more. But he guessed the knowledge of her future had always held him back.

"Hmm, did this Lenne wear the same clothes as you? What's a dressphere? What does this dressphere look like? Anything like what you're wearing now?" he chuckled.

"No!" She giggled "I have done a few concerts and I sing for people it makes them happy, this dressphere is the garment I sing in, the costume I sing in. It's a songstress dressphere. In battle I can sing to increase strength or speed as well." Yuna corrected.

The night was quiet, and for a moment he felt like time had paused. He had just come back and he felt like a song would kind of be nice at the moment. It was funny how the moonlight could change everything. She was probably a wonderful singer and hearing her sing would make his day. He wanted to hear every little thing about her journey he didn't want to miss anything about her life.

"Sing?." He looked down and shook his head. "How did I have to miss out on the most exciting days of your life?"

"No! They were much more exciting when I was with you…" She said letting go of his hand. "Well," She said on a more cheery note "don't be surprised if people just come up to me and praise me now, I get it all the time there is no quiet time for me anymore." It wasn't really like Yuna to boast, but she knew it would shock Tidus when she got so much attention. However he completely disregarded her comment.

"I really wanna see you in that dress." Yuna heard Tidus mumble under his breath.

Yuna was quite shocked; and Tidus covered his mouth as he realized that he had just spoken aloud.

"Ummm…. I mean and hear you sing! Umm oh God, I am so stupid." He said hitting his forehead.

Yuna couldn't help but laugh at the adorable Tidus, the sweet Tidus the Tidus she met… And cherished time with two years ago, but why was everything so awkward now?

"Isn't that odd? I feel like singing. Maybe Lenne wants to see this beautiful night aswell." Yuna said looking at him with empathy; she didn't want to make him feel like he had to watch what he said around her.

Yuna got up and stood in front of him as he sat back and relaxed drinking in her sight, she was so beautiful…

What came next he was totally unprepared for. A swirling mass of light around her as her clothes slowly started to magically change. Ribbons up in the air twirling around as her beautiful dress was glowing with magic she pulled a microphone out of the air, as the ribbons dissipated into sparkles falling down onto her. For a moment, he almost thought he could see the face of another woman. Her dress was amazing, a blue top with light blue lacing revealing her perfectly smooth stomach coming down to her skirt, it was black and so short. A beautiful swirl of colours dancing around her as the costume slowly settled in, he listened with all his heart to the words of her song.

"_Oh a thousand words call out through the ages they'll fly to you even though I cant see, I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings…. A thousand words one thousand embraces will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away they'll hold you forever….." _

As the song ended Yuna burst out in tears. Was this the song of Lenne? Somehow he remembered the words. Yuna had been calling out to him all this time.

"Yuna that was truly amazing I never knew…" He said holding her in his arms as he let her cry and nuzzle into his neck.

"I'm sorry I'm crying again IM ALWAYS CRYING!" She said frustrated as she placed her hands beside her and stomped her foot, not daring to return the hug.

Tidus pulled her up to face him, he saw the tears stream down her face as she looked away from him. She was too embarrassed to let him see her crying, and remembered the first time he had kissed her in the water to comfort her, that time he was unsure, sort of like now he never known if Yuna had felt the same way, and the last thing he had wanted to do was complicate their friendship… but it had only made things more beautiful between them.

Yuna stopped crying and looked up at him, gazing into those eyes to perfect to be real, but she knew what he was thinking, she knew what happened the first time she had cried with him at her side like this. That time she hadn't known what he was thinking, but this time she did. She was too embarrassed to think, and only felt sick at the thought of watching him turn into a rainbow of see-through colours again.

"We better go back now… I'll find you a place to rest." She said changing back into her normal outfit and walking ahead.

Tidus stood up after her. Hearing her sniff slightly. "Just don't cry anymore Yuna. I promise you don't have to anymore." She paused and turned around to look him in the eyes.

He was telling the truth.

"Come on." She said staring at him, trying snap him out of his thoughtful gaze, and Tidus followed Yuna back to the village lost within his sleepless thoughts.

**SATURN STARS**

**creativitybubbles . blogspot .com **


	4. Dreamland

Disclaimer: …

_**I am working hard to rewrite and update this story. It would mean a lot if you tell me you like it… Enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Tell me am I dreaming…?… Yuna and Tidus A Lifetime Together**_

**Chapter Four: Dreamland**

The village was quiet when the two dreamers entered. Tidus treaded softly behind Yuna, watching her soft brown hair glow white in the moonlight. Yuna and Tidus were careful not to make a sound. It felt as though they were in some alternate reality. If they made one sound the whole world would come crashing back with loud laughter, fireworks and dancing. It seemed strange to come back to an area which had acquired such a stillness when they had left a bustling area only one hour ago.

"Ummm?" Yuna looked around the sleeping village. She somehow had the feeling of terrible loneliness. She knew everyone was asleep in there tent, but somehow a raging emotion inside told her they had all run away. She pushed the matter aside when Tidus cocked his head to inquire about a more pressing issue, where he was going to sleep.

Yuna replied to his gaze with a calm and assuring smile. The outer however did not match her inner, and she fumbled crazily with her belt while she panicked. She didn't want to panic of course, she was sure that Lulu would be happy enough with Tidus sleeping in her tent.

Yuna pulled her finger to her lips. The last thing she wanted to do was disrupt Lulu and Wakka's new their family. _Rikku and Paine! _Technically the airship was really the best place for him to sleep! She hadn't seen the humongous monolith anywhere when she had been walking back from the beach. Tidus noticed her thoughtful expression as they paused outside her tent. She did although remember the small bit of information as she devised her brilliant plan. She hadn't seen the Celsius at all when she had been walking back from the beach with Tidus.

His soft voice broke her from her thoughts.

"I didn't know we were away for that long…" Tidus looked up to the night sky. The stars were so bright in Besaid. He never remembered them like that in Zanarkand. Yuna turned to Tidus with a smile.

"I guess the party just dried up when everyone realized we were gone!" Tidus shouted out with laughter. He brought his firm hand down to pat Yuna on the shoulder. She cringed with pain at his firm hand and brought her own hand up to hold her now, stinging shoulder.

"That, and Rikku had ran off somewhere before we left." Yuna smiled. "I'm sure if she were still here we would have come back to a horde of dancing people around the fire.

"Yeah…" Tidus replied. His mind wandered to where he was going to sleep for the night. "Let me guess nowhere for me to sleep tonight right?" Tidus gazed around at the quiet town; he didn't really want to wake anyone up.

Yuna took a couple of steps sideways to look into the Aurochs tent. It appeared to her for the moment that all the beds were full. Tidus almost felt like throwing up, he had met a couple of the guys when Wakka was recalling the past two years to him which included all about their blitz ball team. They were all squashing him between their hugs while begging Tidus to join their team. He didn't want to wake up to those stern faces when they tried to take him out for some practice in the morning.

"Yuna I don't really think…" He didn't need to explain himself. She had already replied.

"Their tent seems full don't worry." Yuna giggled while trying to cover-up how nervous she was. "I think the best bet is to find the airship." She replied. I could stay up there too with you because I really want to go to sleep now." Yuna felt her eyes grow heavy as she said that and her eyes glazed over with longing as she looked at her tent. "Well there is my tent…" She said hesitantly looking over to her peaceful hut.

"You look tired why don't you just go and get some rest, the airship can't be too far from the beach, and I could find it myself." He said with confidence.

"That's the thing," Yuna looked like she could find no solution "they wouldn't keep it parked in the ocean or anywhere near the beach. I didn't see it coming back." Yuna knew there was only one option left; Tidus would have to sleep on the floor in her room or something. "I guess there is my tent, you could sleep on the floor."

"You don't want me in there right?" Tidus sighed, reading Yuna's facial expression.

"Um no it's not that really." Yuna said feeling ashamed as he walked over to her hut. "You know, I'm just tired and everyone will be looking for you and me tomorrow. Don't you think it will be strange if you're in my hut?"

"Well Wakka did tell us to get a room." Tidus replied raising his eyebrow at Yuna. The look on her face was absolute mortification and she almost decided to let him sleep on the sand outside. "Yuna, it's a joke. Just lighten up no-one will care. There isn't really anywhere else."

Yuna gave him an odd expression. She scanned him for any signs of malice and finally gave in.

"Alright come in." Yuna sighed.

"Yunie?"

Tidus and Yuna turned sharply to see Rikku stumbling out of the bushes.

"Rikku!" Yuna ran to aid her after shutting the curtain to her door.

"Paine thought of Tidus. He has nowhere to sleep right? The airship is just a five minute walk from here, I can take him there. Unless you wanna come too?" She was slurring her words slightly, and seemed to have trouble keeping her balance.

"Woah Rikku, looks like you need to lay off the drink next time…" Tidus whistled and helped Yuna hold her up. Yuna was appreciative as Tidus let Rikku lean on his shoulder. Tidus smiled at Yuna.

"So you coming?" Tidus motioned towards the trees and Yuna gave a polite shake of her head.

"No… I think I want to stay here tonight." She was glad it had turned out this way, she needed some time to think. She missed Besaid, and had a feeling it wouldn't be long till Rikku was dragging her and Tidus along for the ride.

"Awww Yunie! And I had an outfit prepared for you too! We were going to dance." Rikku collapsed into Tidus before pulling away. "I'm fine I don't need you!"

Tidus shrugged at the giggling Yuna, what could he do with a statement so strong?

"Whatever you say Rikku, but it looks like to me, that you are going to be doing some passing out before you get to that dance stage, come on lets go to the airship, See you tomorrow Yuna!" Tidus waved goodnight to Yuna who disappeared into her tent shortly after he had followed Rikku into the forest.

"So what did you and Yunie get up to?" She inquired innocently.

Tidus had to think about it for a second.

"She took me to her favourite spot on the beach. Told me all about stuff too…"

"Oh really? Did she tell you about the Gullwings? Did she ask you to join?" Rikku stopped for a moment, turning around to meet Tidus' amused gaze.

"Not really…" He replied sardonically, gaining pleasure out of her discouraged expression. He laughed to himself and patted Rikku on the shoulder. "But I'm sure that's just because there was so much to tell me about." Rikku seemed cheered up instantly.

"Yeah!"

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow, come on let's get to the airship. I have a feeling I haven't had a proper sleep in two years." Nostalgia sunk and, and Rikku seemed to sober up for a second as she felt the incredible loneliness Tidus must have experienced over the two years. She gave him a soft smile before pointing over to the large red machine in the distance.

"It's right over there."

With that Tidus settled on his dreams for the night. They were going to be dreams about everything he had missed in Spira over the two years. He hadn't seen one dream for two years…

**SATURN STARS**

**Creativitybubbles . blogspot . com**


End file.
